


【EM】不如我们从头来过

by flytheheart



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytheheart/pseuds/flytheheart
Kudos: 13





	【EM】不如我们从头来过

Eduardo睡醒了。  
浓密的睫毛不安地上下轻轻扑动，仿佛一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。似乎感觉到四周的光照并不强烈，在试探了几下之后，青年的眼睛缓缓睁开了。  
有一瞬间，他感到了自己对这个世界浓烈的好奇心，犹如刚刚降生的婴儿——惊慌、恐惧和遗憾发生在死之前的那段时间，而当他确信无疑自己“死”了以后，再一次睁开眼睛，那就是一次新的冒险了。  
Eduardo打量起周围的环境来，几秒后，他陷入了迷惘。  
这是他的房间，确切的说，是他曾经在哈佛读书时的房间。艾略特，哈佛宿舍楼。  
所以人在过世以后，会回到记忆中某个重要的地方再转一圈吗？爱德华多脑袋里的发条仿佛生了锈，他很不喜欢这种思路跟不上现实状况的感觉。不过身为一个“死人”，他好像也没什么值得怕的了。  
  
在他犹疑的时候，耳边传来“滴滴”两声，Eduardo拿起手机——他都快忘记他曾经用过这样款式的手机了，没有巨大的触摸屏，所有指令需要靠手指按键完成，但在他大学时还属于很新潮的款式。Eduardo露出一点怀念的表情，但是等他看到手机上的短信时，笑容顿时一滞。  
  
2003年10月25日  
Mark：Dustin说，晚上加勒比海派对见？  
  
……他想，他错了，如果说世界上还有什么值得他怕的事情，眼前的情况正是。  
  
Eduardo·Saverin，Facebook联合创始人之一，在2004年被Facebook掌权人，即CEO Mark·Zuckerberg以一纸带有陷阱的合同成功伏击，股份从30%稀释到了0.03%。他们在大半年的诉讼和质证后达成了庭外和解，Eduardo拿到了5%的股份和6亿美元的赔款。毕业后，Eduardo去了新加坡发展，和他在美国的社交圈几乎划清界限。又过了几年，他登上了那架决定他命运的飞机。  
  
Eduardo呆呆躺在床上，感到百思不得其解。如果说他所经历的这一切都是梦，那这个梦未免也太过真实了，每一个细节他都历历在目。何况人的梦往往不会有这么完整的逻辑链条，也不会持续八年之久。更不要说他死之前的经历了，身为极限运动爱好者，他比其他人更有直面死亡的经验，但是在当时那种情况下，他的内心也被绝望和恐怖占据，他永远也不会忘记飞机加速坠落时机舱中那些尖叫、哭泣和祈祷声。  
Eduardo站在浴室里，镜子中的他眼角没有皱纹，头发精心修剪过，身上的肌肉线条流畅自然，显然青年时代的他正处于格外注重形象管理的年龄。他的心跳声很大，一下一下为这具年轻的身体输送着青春的血液，身体内涌动着汩汩的生命力。他从未像此刻般清晰地感觉到，自己是活着的。  
所以，他不仅没有死，反而回到了大学时代？  
  
Eduardo撕开一片新的信息素阻隔贴，贴在了后颈。他的记忆现在乱七八糟，以至于他不得不打开电脑查找了一下自己的课表和日程表，幸亏他一直保持着记录事情的好习惯。他的宿舍十分整洁，这倒并不是因为他本人的习惯，而是因为在这个时刻，他和Mark，Dustin他们的关系十分密切，他自以为自己是他们小团体中的一员。他总是和他们混在一起，睡在柯克兰H33对他来说是家常便饭，在自己的房间反而活动的少，自然保持的很整洁了。想到这，Eduardo勾起嘴角，无声地自嘲地一笑。  
在柯克兰H33， Mark和Chris是Omega，而Dustin和Billy是Beta，Billy还经常不在宿舍。他们都很喜欢Eduardo，和他的私交也很好。但是如果把事情说开，Eduardo去H33完全是因为Mark而已。  
他喜欢Mark。曾经。这个小个子卷毛，他第一次在犹太人聚会上见到，就怦然心动，被他迷住了。他知道Mark是个天才，极度聪明，他的思维理性而简单，和Eduardo交往惯了的那些名门望族之后、华尔街公子哥完全不同。他越和Mark接触，越觉得他可爱。他喜欢Mark陷入自己的思维时滔滔不绝又极有逻辑的长篇大论，这时候只有少数的人能跟上他的思维，Eduardo就是其中之一；他喜欢Mark倨傲的小表情，和偶尔说出来的冷笑话；他喜欢Mark认真工作以至于忘记吃饭，他递过去什么，他就乖乖张开嘴吃什么；他喜欢Mark对别人爱答不理，却主动和他说话，并且露出一点笑容的样子。  
他喜欢Mark，他想保护他。这跟他是Alpha，Mark是Omega无关。这跟什么都无关，他只想看Mark笑，看他谈起梦想时眉飞色舞的兴奋劲，看他充满干劲地敲代码。剩下的事情他会统统搞定，他可以提供资金，提供所有他能想到的支持，让Mark去到他想去的地方。  
他唯一没想到的是，Mark确实去到了他想去的地方。  
但是他，Eduardo，却被落下了。  
  
对往事，或者说对他的“梦”的回忆让Eduardo感到很不舒服。他本来已经接受了一切，但时空的回溯让他不得不重新面对这些。可是他的心态早已不复从前了。正如Eduardo的衣柜里正挂着花衬衫、短裤和一顶好笑的草帽，这是年少的他兴致勃勃地为了今晚的聚会准备的，但是对于现在的Eduardo而言，这样的事情已经没什么意义了。  
就在此时，他的手机又响了。  
  
Mark：你不去吗？我也不想去。那你直接来H33吧，有事商量。  
  
Eduardo的心情十分复杂。这是熟悉的Mark，从某种程度来说，他承认自己确实很想念他。但是这个人同时也会让他感到不舒服和抵触。这二者并不矛盾。  
  
Eduardo：我有事不去了。  
Eduardo：最近很忙，可能一段时间不会过去了。  
  
发完这几条信息，Eduardo稍稍松了一口气，现在的他在整理清楚思绪之前，还不是很想面对Mark。何况从时间线上估计，他已经猜到了Mark会和他说什么，那正是他现在最不想听到的话——关于Facebook的建立。他还需要时间来接受这一切，不只是Mark的事情，还有梦中度过的八年，那些事情在现实世界中会发生吗？  
  
Mark：那我去找你。  
  
Eduardo把手机扔到一边，手指插进头发里梳着。他的手边摊开着他写到一半的论文需要的资料，这让他在烦躁之余又有点想笑：他简直不敢想象自己还要再写一次这些论文。唯一幸运的是，他在投资界多年，不管那些经历是不是真实的，他都得到了年轻时的他所没有的经验，写起论文来恐怕会比当年接地气的多。  
  
电话响了起来，来电人显示是Mark。  
  
Eduardo的手指在关机键上犹豫了几秒，还是没有按下去。既然他已经回到了这个时候，那么不管是梦也好，进入了另一个平行宇宙或者回到过去也罢，这个世界中的Mark毕竟还没有做出那些事情，所以他不想太粗暴。于是他接通了电话。  
  
“Wardo。”Mark的声音传来。上次听见他这么叫是多久以前了？Eduardo的声音干涩不已，他含含糊糊地发出了一声“嗯”。  
“怎么回事，最近在忙什么？”  
“没什么。学习上的事情。”Eduardo说。  
“可是你这学期没有选特别多的课。你只有一门考试，你和我说过很轻松的那门。而且论文都是期末之后交。”  
Eduardo深吸一口气，他意识到不管在那个时空想糊弄Mark都是一件难事，他需要一个更说得过去的理由：“我得到了凤凰社的邀请。他们给我布置了很多任务。”  
“凤凰社？”Mark的声音停顿了一下，“你在开玩笑。”  
“今天晚上他们把邀请函塞到了我门下了。明天我回去参加第一个聚会。”  
  
  
可是我今晚就想和你说，Wardo。这是个绝妙的主意，你绝对想不到。时间不等人，而我需要你。”  
Eduardo很想拒绝，但是话到了嘴边却成了：“好吧。”  
“太好了，我还想吃三明治，对了，还有咖啡。”  
  
Eduardo盯着被挂断的手机，感到一阵无语。他几乎都忘了这家伙当年是怎么使唤他的，而他又是多么心甘情愿地为他效劳。而且他为什么会不由自主地答应Mark呢？天知道他现在有多么不想见到Mark。他晚上可以放鸽子吗？  
  
——晚上七点，Eduardo端着四杯咖啡和一大包食物，准时走进了H33的大门。  
  
开门的人是Dustin，他欢呼一声迅速拎走了那个塑料袋，从里面掏出了他爱吃的零食。Mark正在电脑前工作，头也不回。Chris叹了口气，走过去帮忙接过两杯咖啡，又和Eduardo道谢。Chris是H33里为数不多有情商的生物，基本相当于这个宿舍的发言人，负责一切外交。私下里他其实经常提醒Dustin和Mark 对Eduardo抱有一点感恩之心，别因为人家是个Alpha就这么使唤人家。  
“不是因为他是Alpha，是因为他是Eduardo啊。”这是Dustin。  
“Wardo是我的朋友，他不介意这些。”这是Mark。  
Chris只好闭嘴。  
  
Eduardo搬了一把椅子在Mark的旁边坐下，顺便把咖啡放到Mark的桌子上，然后替他剥开三明治的包装。他发誓他不是故意这么做，这是一条熟悉的路线，接近于本能的身体反应。进入H33，把东西分给众人，挂好外套，挨着Mark坐下，照顾Mark。太熟悉的流程。  
他一边想着，一边把剥开的三明治递到Mark面前，Mark的双手正忙着打字，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕，把头伸过去就着Eduardo的手咬了一口。  
……  
Eduardo失手把三明治掉到了桌子上。  
——不是因为Mark这个动作，而是因为他意识到事到如今Mark的动作依然能加速自己的心跳。  
  
Mark镇定自若地捡起了三明治，毫不介意地继续往嘴里塞，然后好像突然意识到了什么，转过头惊喜道：“Wardo。”  
Dustin在远处咔咔地嚼着薯片：“Wardo早到了。”  
Mark懒得理他。他又咬了一口三明治，嘴角沾上来一点蛋黄酱，看上去可爱的要命。Eduardo完全看不下去，站起来抽了张纸巾递过去，然后去冰箱给自己拿了一瓶啤酒，背对着Mark在沙发上坐下。他仰着头猛灌了几口，冰凉的啤酒能让他冷静一点。  
Mark已经三口两口吃完了三明治，他走到Eduardo面前，拿起记号笔在一块白板上写了几个字母：theFacebook。  
“我有个主意，Wardo。”  
接下来几分钟，Eduardo听着Mark用三言两语就说明了他想和Eduardo建立一个社交网站的想法。他语速很快，眼睛里闪动着光芒。Eduardo看着他，他和记忆中没有任何区别：一头卷毛，时常乱糟糟的，日常穿一件T恤，如果天冷就在T恤外面套一件连帽卫衣。他的眉骨很高，眼窝显得深，所以当Mark不高兴地看别人时其实会显得阴鸷又有气势。但是当他发呆或者发自内心露出笑容时，却又那样天真无邪。  
小骗子。  
Eduardo在心里轻叹。  
  
“你觉得怎么样，Wardo？“  
Eduardo坐在沙发上，慢慢啜饮着啤酒。光线不算很亮，他俊朗的五官呈现出一种难以辨别的复杂神情。  
“为什么要找我呢？”  
Eduardo平静地问，他抬起眼眸直视Mark，似乎想要看透他的内心。  
Mark显然没想到这会成为一个问题：“你是我的朋友。而且你有钱，又会投资。你是最合适的人选。”  
他接着说：“我们三七开，我七你三，投资一千美元。你是CFO。”  
Eduardo捂着额头轻轻笑了起来。我会投资？CFO？  
Mark皱起眉头：“有什么问题吗？”  
Eduardo怔怔地仰头又喝了一大口啤酒。Mark看着他，Eduardo对他的心理一清二楚。这样一个好主意，他却没有表现出同样的兴奋来，这显然让Mark有些不满，他现在只是按耐着没有发作而已。  
“你说这主意最开始是Winklevoss兄弟和你提的？”Eduardo又问。  
“那又怎样？我看了他们做的东西，根本不值得浪费时间，他们毫无远见，我最逊的朋友也比这些人更懂得如何让人对一个网站感兴趣。”  
Eduardo喝光了最后一口啤酒。他摸了摸沙发垫，从里面掏出来一个一直硌到他的小东西——Mark的飞镖。他顺手把飞镖扔给了Mark。  
“是个好主意，去做吧。”  
Mark接住飞镖：“我已经初步想好怎么做了，一会儿我们可以再商量细节……你要去哪？冰箱里没啤酒了？”  
Eduardo已经站起来准备穿风衣了：“不，已经很晚了，我要回宿舍了。网站的事你看着办就好，你的主意总是最好的。明天我再来找你。”  
他走到门口，回头看了一眼Mark。卷毛抿着嘴站在那里，好像还是没弄明白为什么Eduardo不像往常一样睡在这里了，但是又不想小题大做，所以一直没有出声，只是一脸不高兴的样子。  
“去掉the吧，”Eduardo犹豫了一下说，“你会喜欢简洁些。”  
说完Eduardo走了出去。在他还没有走远的时候，听见Chris问了一句Mark：“你是不是得罪Eduardo了？”  
他不想听到答案，只是加快步伐走远了。  
  
接下来的日子，Eduardo一直在通过凤凰社的种种变态考验，而Mark则是没日没夜地写起了代码。在Eduardo的刻意回避下， 他们见面不是很多，只有Facebook上线那天见过一次。Facebook势头好极了，第一天就有650人注册，在哈佛风靡一时，很快Mark就上了校报。  
Facebook上线第三天，Eduardo正在寝室修改自己的论文，突然门被人推开了。  
他回过头，Mark正倚在门口。两个人一时无言。Mark很少来他的寝室找他，一般都是他到柯克兰去。  
“进来吧。“他把Mark让进来，然后关好门。Mark走进来在椅子上坐下，旁边突然传来咯咯两声，把他吓了一跳。他仔细一看，竟然是一只关在笼子里的鸡。  
“凤凰社的考验之一。“Eduardo解释道，给Mark递了一瓶啤酒，“带一只鸡生活一星期。”  
Mark露出一点嘲讽的表情：“也许比裸奔或者去商场买女士内衣好些？”  
“回报够大，就是值得的投资。”Eduardo心平气和地说。  
“那看来Facebook不属于此类。”Mark立马反击，“毕竟你对这件事完全不上心。”  
Eduardo顿时说不出话了。他现在只想躲着Mark，所以确实不怎么管事情。但是Facebook最初大部分工作其实靠Mark一个人敲代码也就够了，跟“梦”里不同的只是他没有陪在他旁边而已。  
“等一下。”他转身翻了翻，掏出一个信封递给Mark。  
“这是什么？”Mark问。  
“我开了一个新账户，往里面存了两万美元。”Eduardo说，Mark显然不明白为什么他一下子要拿出这么大一笔钱来，“Facebook以后会需要的。另外，Winklevoss他们可能会因为这件事找你麻烦，我已经找了个律师处理这件事。对了，我会尽快把Facebook注册成公司。”  
Mark没话说了。  
“我现在只需要一千美元。”他看着Eduardo，“晚上去我那？今天是游戏之夜。”  
Mark的眼睛乱瞟着：“你可以带上你的鸡。”  
“钱先放你那，这样你随时可以用。Facebook已经推广到很多高校了，后面需要更多钱租服务器。凑个整。”Eduardo慢慢说，“我晚上就不去了。祝你们玩得愉快。”  
Mark的表情又变得紧绷起来，他似乎是犹豫了一下，最后还是把心一横，面无表情地开了口：  
“Chris说我可能做了什么让你不高兴的事。我觉得没有，因为从你认识我以来我就是这个样子的。但是你最近都不来H33了，以防万一，我还是要问一问你。”  
Eduardo的嘴唇动了动，像是被逼到墙角似的露出一个无奈的笑容：“好吧，我告诉你。”  
“我有了一个喜欢的人。我正在追求他。为了不让他误会，我不能总去一个有两个Omega的宿舍过夜。”他望着Mark，耸耸肩，“我还想毕业前在图书馆来一发的，总得迈出第一步。”  
Mark好像因为这个意料之外的回答一瞬间失去了所有语言能力，整个人都呆住了。  
过了好几秒，他才张开嘴。  
“Oops，好吧。理由充分。”  
  
Eduardo在几个小时后接到了Dustin的电话。他哭笑不得地听Dustin在对他表达祝福之后，开始打听这个他喜欢的人是谁。  
“透露一下吧，”Dustin苦兮兮的说，“不然Mark这么折腾下去，我们都得疯了。”  
  
Mark回到H33时，只有Chris在。他没有继续掩饰脸上的不悦。实际上他的脸色阴沉的可以滴出水来。没人敢在这种时候招惹他，他也不想理会任何人，径直坐到电脑前敲敲打打。  
过了半个小时，Dustin回了宿舍，他推门而入时只能看到Mark的背影。完全没有意识到气氛的他欢快地走了上去，一拍Mark的肩膀：“Wardo几点过来？你在忙什么？”  
“他不过来。”Mark冷冰冰地回复。  
“为什么？”Dustin惊讶地问，“你们怎么了？”  
“不是我们怎么了，”Mark特地强调了重音，“是他忙着追求他未来的男朋友，所以要和我保持距离。”  
Dustin越过他看向电脑屏幕：“所以你在统计Wardo主页的最常访客并根据一系列指标分析他们被Wardo喜欢的概率，是想找出来他喜欢的人是谁？你为什么不自己问他呢？”  
Mark没有回答。  
Dustin抬起头，和房间另一端的Chris交换了一个眼神，还夸张地耸了耸肩，Chris则摇摇头。Dustin把目光收回来时，才发现这一幕被Mark尽收眼底，他的眼睛眯了起来：“你们在打什么哑谜？”  
Dustin犹豫着要不要开口，几秒钟之后败在了Mark的眼神下，小心翼翼地说：  
“我们在猜，Wardo的那个心上人该不会是你吧？”  
  
Mark顿了几秒，表情说不上惊喜或厌恶，而是像一台被输入了指令的电脑一样计算着什么。几秒后，结果出现了。  
“不可能。”Mark说，“如果他喜欢我，他应该尽量增加与我相处的机会，而不是像现在这样。”  
“这倒也是。”Dustin想了想也确实是这个道理。  
没想到Mark接下来就直接问：“为什么你们觉得那个人会是我？”  
“因为他对你实在是太好了嘛！”Dustin几乎是不假思索地说，“不管你说什么的他都从来没生过气！每次你忙起来就主动过来照顾你，你的所有要求都会满足。我们一开始都以为他想泡你，毕竟从年纪来看你不是他的私生子啊……”  
Mark一动不动地听着，又看了看走过来的Chris，Chris什么也没说，只是伸手指了指屏幕。屏幕上Mark的数据刚刚运算出结果，而列表上的头号嫌疑人正是他自己。  
  
听到这里，Eduardo失笑：“然后呢？”  
“然后Mark排除了名单上前几个人，我们花了半宿找他算法里的问题。然后Mark想到Facebook应该增加一个模块显示情感状态，剩下半宿一直在狂写代码。”Dustin委屈地说，一边应景地打了个大大的哈欠。  
“不用找了。”Eduardo平静地说，“过几天我带他和你们一起喝一杯就是了。”  
  
***  
Mark不喜欢这个Christian。  
Christian也是经济系的，和Mark同届，在投资协会认识了Eduardo。Christian是一个风趣英俊的亚裔，穿着打扮颇为不俗，但绝不是Mark会喜欢的类型。  
跟Mark这样的宅男不同，Christian虽然是Beta，也比Eduardo稍微矮一点，却也显然很爱健身，得体的衬衣下能看见胸肌的形状。Mark一边和Dustin他们商量着Facebook的事情，一边分心观察Eduardo和Christian。他们举止亲密，聊得话题都是Mark跟不上的。从华尔街秘闻到新加坡的上层圈子——Eduardo什么时候对新加坡这么熟悉了？  
几杯酒下肚之后，Christian就在Eduardo耳边说了几句什么。  
“你认真的？”Eduardo笑。他脸上透出一点红色。  
Christian暧昧地眨眨眼。  
一旁聊得正欢的Dustin和Chris也猜到了他们要做什么，开始拍着桌子起哄。Eduardo终于没忍住，准备带着Christian去洗手间。  
“麻烦让一让。”Eduardo温和地说，他们正好需要从Mark身后过去。  
Mark一言不发地站了起来。  
Eduardo搂住Christian，边笑着低声说话，边看也不看地从Mark面前走了过去。  
Mark知道他们正在约会，Eduardo很想和他发展发展。在他旁边，Dustin和Chris正在聊他们的新朋友。他们对Christian的观感很不错，觉得他不管是外表还是谈吐都和Eduardo很登对。  
Dustin说到一半时，突然被Chris拍了拍。他们一起看向Mark，他两只手捧着威士忌酒杯，目光呆呆地盯着被子里一圈圈波动着的金黄色酒液。然后他突然举起酒杯一饮而尽，站了起来。  
“那个，Mark……”Dustin咽了咽口水，“你要去哪？”  
“卫生间。”  
“Mark，你不会是要……”Chris皱起眉。Mark这几天表现得怪怪的，和Eduardo之间的关系似乎也很微妙，说不清两个人谁更有心事一点。  
“我只是去解决一下生理问题。”Mark说完了才意识到自己这句话的歧义，“与性无关的那种。”  
“你喝得很多了，不然我陪你去吧。”Chris看他的状态有点担心。但Mark只是摇了摇头。  
看着他摇摇晃晃的背影，Dustin扭头对Chris说：“他该不会是在借酒浇愁吧？”  
  
Mark走进卫生间时，Eduardo正站在隔间门外。他的嘴唇红肿着，衬衣下摆湿了一大块，袖子挽到小臂，头发也有点乱。隔间里传出衣料摩擦的声音，看来Christian还在里面收拾。尽管Eduardo大可以先回去，但以他绅士的性格是绝对不会把人丢在洗手间的。  
Mark看见他的同时，他当然也看见了Mark。  
“嗨。”他笑一笑，放松身体向后靠在墙上，显得英俊又性感，似乎很得意于刚才刺激的一刻。  
Mark走到他面前，抬起手腕看了看手表。  
“是他技术太好，还是你本来就快？还不到20分钟，Wardo。”说完，他看也不看Eduardo的脸色，径自走进旁边的隔间。  
  
从俱乐部出来时，外面正在下着大雨。他们之中只有Christian带了伞，而他和Eduardo都住在艾略特楼。但是雨太大了，Eduardo不希望Christian因为两人共撑一把伞而淋湿，好说歹说劝他先离开了。  
于是，又剩下他们四人了。Chris和Dustin去找俱乐部的人借伞。雷声隆隆，倾盆大雨哗哗地下着，Mark注意到Eduardo的脸色很不好看。  
“你怎么了？”  
Eduardo一时没反应过来：“什么？”  
“你的脸色很差。”Mark说。  
Eduardo静静地看着雨，然后又侧过头看着Mark笑一笑：“曾经淋过雨，后面发烧了。差点没赶上飞机。”  
Mark皱起眉，他总觉得Eduardo话里有话似的。  
“惨了，他们的伞都被借光了。”Dustin和Chris走回来说，“看来我们得淋着回去了。”  
“你来我们寝室睡一宿吧，洗个热水澡。“Mark马上对Eduardo说。这里离柯克兰要近很多。  
Eduardo有些犹豫，但最终妥协了：“好吧，我睡沙发。”  
“随你。”Mark说。  
  
Eduardo洗完热水澡出来，惊讶的发现Mark竟然在沙发上铺了一张床单，还抱了一床被子过去。沙发上原先乱七八糟的东西和抱枕被转移到了一张椅子上，好吧，不能指望Mark做太多。何况卷毛低着头，默默把枕头摆正的样子看上去乖巧极了。  
“呃，谢谢。”Eduardo说。  
他感到一阵尴尬，毕竟他以前都是直接睡在Mark床上的。  
“还是你更想睡我的床？”Mark看到他的表情，嘲讽道。  
“沙发就好。”Eduardo在这方面永远不是Mark的对手。他走过去在沙发上坐下，准备躺下去时发现Mark还站在自己面前。  
“还有什么事吗？”Eduardo问。他有点担心，Mark今天晚上一直在闷声喝酒，这状况稍微有些反常。  
Mark低下头，注视着他的眼睛。他卷卷的头发还有些潮湿，有几缕打着卷服帖地黏在额头。他们离得如此之近，Eduardo望进他蓝色的眼睛，深沉如海。  
而Mark也在看着Eduardo，他最好的朋友。那双甜蜜的棕色眼眸，里面的焦糖曾经足以将他融化。那双天生就适合接吻的唇，他很想把这个Alpha据为己有。很想，很想。  
Mark看到Eduardo的喉结微微一动，他想起这个人是如何故意不接他的电话，不回信息，在他面前搂着另一个人目不斜视地走过去。  
“祝你幸福，Wardo。”Mark说。然后他转身关上了灯，躺上了自己的床。  
  
眼看着一学期即将结束，所有人都在讨论暑假的安排。Eduardo表示他假期会和Christian一起去华尔街实习，Mark很想说什么把他留住。他本想把公司抬出来，说上一句“我需要我的CFO”之类的，但这段时间Eduardo一直没怎么在他身边，也一样把一切都安排地井井有条。从那个夜晚开始，Mark只有在Facebook相关的事情上才会找Eduardo商量。此外，Eduardo逐渐消失在他的生活里。他不会再为了看电影打游戏之类的事情来H33，不会陪Mark上课或者听讲座，不会一起喝一杯或者在校园里散步。他们之间的友谊好像在逐渐蒸发，留下的是清晰分明的商业合作关系。  
“Wardo，“但是Mark并不打算改变称呼，何况他正因为发生的事情感到兴奋，”你想不到谁想要请我们吃饭。这太酷了。“  
“事实上，我已经知道了。“Eduardo在电话另一头说，”是Sean Parker。“  
“……“Mark郁闷了，”你怎么知道？我还没有告诉任何人。“  
“我只是觉得是时候了而已。“Eduardo淡淡地说。  
  
吃饭那天，气氛并不是非常融洽，但神奇的也还不差。Eduardo表现的很奇怪。Mark只能把这归结为Alpha之间的同性相斥，Eduardo这样礼数周全的人不会把他对一个人的反感摆在脸上，但是Mark能看出来他并不喜欢Sean。但奇怪之处在于，即使如此Eduardo也同意了Sean的很多观点，甚至主动提出分割一部分自己的股份给Sean，把他加入主创团队，用他的人脉为Facebook争取一波投资。他甚至提出暑假可以在加州租个房子当办公室，顺便再多招几个实习生，Mark想不明白这些他脑子里还刚有雏型的事情是怎么被Eduardo察觉到的。  
而Eduardo像完成任务一样做完这些，就找了个借口冷淡地离开了。Sean望着他的背影感叹“真是个奇怪的人”，然后看着Mark挑了挑眉毛：“感觉到了吗？他好像故意在给我们留出二人世界的时间。”  
“胡扯。”Mark说。  
Sean在饭桌上勾勒出的Facebook的前景令人兴奋，Mark曾经很仰慕他。但是现在他的心思完全被Eduardo所占据，看不到其他人。何况这些构想Eduardo都和他商量过，只是他性格谦逊，不会像Sean这样夸夸其谈罢了。他如果不是对Facebook的未来很有信心，不会在未来商业化的形式还没有明朗前一下子投入那么多资金，连Mark自己一开始都没想到Facebook要走那么远。在这件事上，Eduardo对他的支持远超任何人。他完全理解Mark想要做的是什么样的社交平台，并且知道那意味着什么。  
一位天使一样的投资人和合作者，但Mark隐隐感觉到代价是他们之间曾经亲密无间的关系。他不知道这种交换为什么会发生，他并不是很喜欢这样，但是Eduardo让他没有选择。  
  
帕洛阿尔托的房子很不错，还带了一个大游泳池，Dustin爱死了那个游泳池。Sean到后面干脆也住了进来，Eduardo对此毫无异义，只是警告了Mark他们盯着Sean不要搞太过分的派对，如果被查到会拖累公司形象。花花公子Sean被盯得死紧，吐槽说他爸爸都没有Eduardo管得多。明明他比Eduardo还大两岁，但是在他面前莫名会觉得自己是幼稚的那个。不过就连Sean都承认，Eduardo在Facebook的运营上很有想法和远见。他本来以为Eduardo只熟悉华尔街，没想到对硅谷和互联网的发展也可以用了若指掌来形容。在Sean提出去找Peter Thiel做天使投资时，Eduardo提出了很多有用的建议。他让Sean觉得自己在他面前毫无优势，甚至有点怕他了。  
不管怎样，几天后和Peter Thiel的见面十分成功，Facebook得到了50万美元的投资，Sean功不可没。所有人都很受鼓舞，Sean更是想要好好放纵一番。他叫了一群女孩子，开了一个盛大的派对。当人群在狂欢时，Mark静静走到外面游泳池边，给Eduardo打电话，在第一时刻告诉他这个消息。  
Eduardo听到马上表示了祝贺，并承诺第二天晚上坐飞机过来一起落实公司重组的问题。  
“Wardo，”屋子里乱哄哄的，Sean开了一瓶香槟，喷出的酒水溅到了女孩子们身上，她们笑着脱下上衣，Mark静静注视着这一切，“你不高兴吗？我们做到了。”  
Eduardo一时寂静无声。  
“我很为你高兴，Mark。”半晌后，他才说出这么一句，“一切还只是开始。”  
接着，他就借口还要继续研究报表而放下了电话。Mark在原地站了一会儿，才走回去。刚进房间，喧嚣的音乐声马上就填满了耳朵，震得他耳朵发痛。Dustin和Sean，还有实习生们都来和他说话，一张张笑脸在他眼前晃来晃去。但他就好像生理功能有障碍的人面对性感的挑逗一般，只感到无力和没趣。几瓶酒下肚之后，他就找了个借口回房间睡觉了。  
窗外不知何时下起了大雨，Mark听着雨声，心情不知为何更加烦躁不安，连头都痛了起来，迷迷糊糊地就进入了梦乡。  
这不是一个普通的梦。  
Mark推开门，室内十分温暖，人们穿着鲜艳的服装跟随着乐队的歌声一边摆动着身体，一边随意地聊着天。远处的横幅上写着“加勒比之夜”，屏幕上却放着尼亚加拉大瀑布的录像，这未免也太可笑了，它跟加勒比海有什么关系？  
  
“外面才华氏二十度。”  
“我受不了那尼亚加拉大瀑布的录像，它跟加勒比海八竿子打不着。“  
听到这话，Mark仿佛福至心灵般回过了头，然后差点惊叫出来——他看见了他自己。  
梦中的Mark似乎感觉到了他的视线，但是并不能看见他。于是他耸耸肩，带着一个穿着花衬衫戴草帽的家伙离开了会场。那是Eduardo！Mark赶紧跟了上去。  
这感觉很新奇，看着另一个自己和另一个Eduardo聊天。Mark可以猜到自己接下来说的每一句话。他很迷惑，不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己看到的场景是什么。  
梦中的Mark和Eduardo在室外谈起了建立Facebook的计划。Mark注意到，这里的Eduardo似乎有些犹豫，但是也认为这是个好主意。在那个Mark说话的时候，他用漂亮的棕色眼眸一眨不眨地盯着对方。Mark很熟悉这种眼神，在不久之前，他还常常能被这双眼睛温柔注视。  
似乎这个地方的存在只是为了让Mark看到这个片段，等梦中的他和Eduardo谈完，这个场景也就消失了。Mark像看电影一般，不断进入一个又一个片段。  
梦中的他开始夜以继日地写代码，而Eduardo忙于通过凤凰社的各种考验。  
他们一起在H33开会，构想Facebook的未来。  
Mark一再推迟和Winklevoss兄弟的见面。  
他们把Facebook推广到了整个校园。“Facebook me”成为大家挂在嘴边的话。  
Eduardo开始提出加入初步商业化构想，Mark认为那样的Facebook就不酷了。  
其他大学的人开始使用Facebook。  
Mark和Eduardo去纽约拉投资，但是Mark认为对方无法理解Facebook，无聊到差点睡着。  
Sean找到了他们，Mark被Sean所描绘出的图景完全征服了，Eduardo对Sean很不满。  
……  
Mark眼睁睁地看着这一切，他的双手慢慢地攥紧了。可是他在这个梦里完全无能为力，他什么也掌控不了，没有人可以听见他、看见他，他只能作为一个旁观者经历这些。他的目光无法离开Eduardo，他承认，这个Eduardo远没有他的Eduardo聪明和有魄力。但是他很像从前的Eduardo，温和包容，对梦中的Mark好到让此刻的Mark嫉妒的程度。  
Eduardo坐在那，看着Mark用有点崇拜的目光看着正在高谈阔论的Sean，眼中闪过一丝落寞。  
时间迅速地继续流淌着——  
  
Mark决定暑假在去加州，租好房子了才告诉Eduardo。  
招聘实习生时，Eduardo又给了Mark一万八千美元。  
Eduardo在纽约寻找投资人时，Sean在加州加入了他们。他表示Eduardo此时不该留在纽约。  
Eduardo从纽约过来了。  
他在机场等了一个小时没等到人，只好冒着大雨排队打车。等他到了他们租的房子时，看到了Sean和他找来的几个嫩模在花天酒地。Mark告诉他Sean安排的商务会面，而这一切Eduardo身为CFO却一无所知。他为了Facebook的发展辞掉了实习，在纽约一天坐14小时地铁到处找投资商，却一无所获。Mark眼里现在只能看得到Sean。  
他们大吵一架，Eduardo转身走进了雨里。他早就被淋得湿透了，他走出一段路后，犹豫了一下又往回走了一步。玻璃窗内，Sean亲密地搂住Mark的肩膀，在他耳边说着话。看到这一幕，Eduardo终于死心，他拖着行李箱在深夜的大雨中默默走着。  
  
Mark看着他，终于忍不住脱下自己的外套，冲上去想要替他挡一挡风雨。但是雨穿过了他的身体浇在Eduardo身上。Eduardo红着眼睛走了几步，泪水混着雨水流下脸庞。  
  
之后，Eduardo冻结了银行卡账户，而Mark和Sean拉到了第一笔50万美元的投资。他们精心准备了一份陷阱合同，打电话请Eduardo回来签下……  
  
梦还在继续。  
……  
  
凌晨三点，Dustin迷迷糊糊地被什么动静吵醒了。他打开房间门，看到Mark正在隔壁房间收拾东西。他的卷毛乱糟糟的，眼睛也红着，只是胡乱把电脑和几件衣服塞进背包，然后开始翻抽屉找自己的证件。  
“你在干什么？”Dustin目瞪口呆，“Facebook不会出什么事了吧，你要跑路了？”  
“胡扯。”Mark瞪了他一眼，把翻出来的东西塞进背包，然后拉上拉锁，”我刚刚定了六点半的飞机飞纽约。”  
“你去纽约干什么？”Dustin问。  
“去找Wardo。”Mark回答。  
“可是Wardo不是这两天就会过来吗？”Dustin感觉自己完全跟不上Mark的思路。  
“那我去接他。”  
这句话的话音还没消失，Mark已经关上灯走出了房间。Dustin震惊地站在原地：“我听到了什么？这是什么最新的情趣吗？”  
回答他的是Mark关上别墅大门的一声巨响。  
  
咚咚咚。  
“就来了。”Eduardo一边说着，一边手忙脚乱地穿上浴袍从浴室出来。在走向门口的过程中他不由在心里抱怨，到底什么人会在晚上十一点来找他？  
门一打开，Eduardo就说了声“Jesus”。  
那是Mark，他浑身都湿透了，一头卷毛滴滴答答地往下落着水滴。GAP的连帽卫衣显然没有那么保暖，他被冻得瑟瑟发抖，像一只流浪的小动物一样抬起头看了Eduardo一眼。  
“你来干什么？”Eduardo问，同时把Mark让进房间。Mark关好门再转过身来时，Eduardo已经冲进浴室找了一条干毛巾。他还没说什么，那条毛巾就盖到了他头上。  
“你来纽约为什么不和我说一声让我去接你？”Eduardo抱怨着，轻柔地帮他擦着头发，擦到一半又改变了主意，“算了，你还是要赶紧把这身湿衣服换下来然后洗个热水澡。”  
他把Mark塞进浴室：“我去给你找两件我的T恤当睡衣。”  
  
浴室里响起水声，Eduardo才有点缓过神来，他实在想象不到发生了什么事情，能够让Mark离开他心爱的Facebook总部仓促之间来到纽约找他。难道是Facebook出了什么问题吗？  
他又想起Mark刚刚进门时的样子，平时那么高傲的人看上去竟然有点可怜巴巴的，让他心里的保护欲控制不住地往外冒。特别是他看Eduardo的那一眼，差点把他看硬了。曾经喜欢过的人现在就在自己的浴室里洗澡，Eduardo深吸一口气把下腹蠢蠢欲动的火苗压下去。不管发生了什么，解决问题是最重要的。  
浴室的门打开了，Eduardo把T恤和短裤递了过去，过了一会儿Mark走了出来——他是把短裤拿在手里走出来的，宽大的T恤随着他的走动在腿根上下轻轻起伏。  
Mark把短裤扔到Eduardo手里，在不大的房间里随意走着：“穿着不舒服。”  
“……”真是不见外啊，Eduardo把短裤放进衣柜，“你可以坐在我的椅子上……算了，你还是坐床上把。”  
说着，他自己坐到了椅子上。Mark懒洋洋地靠着床头，身上散发出一种奶油冰棍一样甜甜的味道，Eduardo赶紧向后挪了挪，和他拉远了一点距离。他看到Mark脖子后面没有贴东西，刚想问一句，就听见Mark说：“你和Christian没有在谈恋爱。你说了谎，Wardo。”  
Eduardo被问了个措手不及：“你说什么？”  
“我从Christian的嘴里套出来了。”Mark扬一扬眉毛，“我假装成一个英国Alpha，他喜欢的类型，因为想去纽约旅游在Facebook上和他搭讪。他表现得热情极了。”  
他又露出微微讽刺的表情：“然后我问他他的感情状态为什么是恋爱中，他说只是帮一个曾经的约会对象的忙，因为这个朋友为他介绍了华尔街的实习。”  
“Wardo，你下次要演戏记得找个聪明点的。”  
  
“……好吧。”事到如今Eduardo也无法再继续掩饰什么了，索性直接承认，“我确实说谎了。对不起。”  
“为什么？”Mark问。  
“我只是不那么想每天和你们混在一起了而已。”Eduardo说，“和你们在一起很愉快，但我们的兴趣爱好其实并不相同，未来也各自有各自的道路。人生聚散有时，Mark。”  
“如果是这样，你就不应该加入Facebook。”Mark说，“我们因为Facebook而在一艘船上。”  
“你又怎么知道我们这些人最后不会下船呢？”Eduardo嘲讽地说，“毕竟只有你才是船长。”  
“如果有一天你不喜欢或者不适合Facebook，你当然可以推出公司。你们都可以。”Mark的表情一如既往十分冷静，但是声音没有一丝颤抖，“但是我不希望你退出我的生活。”  
Eduardo震惊地看着他，他的眼睛和鼻尖竟然有一点红了。  
Mark闭一闭眼睛：“我做了一个梦，Wardo。”  
  
等Mark把他的梦讲到一半，Eduardo才确认这正是他“前世”所经历过的事情。只不过他是以参与者的身份经历了一切，而Mark确实以旁观者的身份目睹一切，而且Mark的梦是跳跃的，从一个场景到另一个场景，这确实很符合梦境的特征。  
  
“我看到我自己在质证桌上重新算了一遍那一万九千美元。”Mark说，“我才明白你为什么要在一开始就给我两万美元，还说这样算得清楚。Wardo，这不是梦，你经历过这一切，对不对？”  
Eduardo的喉咙仿佛被什么堵住了，他沉默着，一言不发。Mark竟然梦到了这一切，20岁的Mark亲眼见证了他曾经所有的不堪与狼狈。这让他觉得自己仿佛被扒光了衣服一样。  
“所以你才对Facebook的发展这么有想法，所以你才那么了解新加坡，所以你才不想继续和我交朋友，因为我设计把你赶出了公司……”  
“是的，没错。”Eduardo说，“我本不想隐瞒一切，但这样的事情说出来你会信吗？”  
他有点激动了，声音不自觉地抬高：“我没想占你的便宜，Mark！我也不会因为曾经经历的事情报复你。实际上，我一开始只想和你划清界限！”  
他叹了一口气，不去看Mark的眼睛：“但是我是个商人，Facebook值得投资，你也一样。”  
  
Mark没有说话，他忽然抓住了Eduardo的手，用力一拽，把Eduardo从椅子拉到了床上。重心不稳导致Eduardo直接压到了Mark身上，那股好闻的味道一下子把他包围了。  
“你真的只是为了投资吗？”Mark凑近一些，他们的脸几乎贴在了一起，“你喜欢过我，是不是？”  
Eduardo没有说话，这距离太近了，近到Mark应该已经感受到他身下某处正慢慢挺立起来。  
Mark像是努力在克服着什么，然后终于下定决心：“对不起，Wardo。我知道那就是我，是我会做的事情。但是我现在已经得到了教训，你这半年来都不理我，我想你也不会舍得对我做什么更残酷的事情了。”  
“Wardo，不如我们从头来过。这一次我会珍惜。”咽了咽口水，Mark鼓起勇气说。  
他直视着Eduardo的眼睛，面颊微红，半干的卷发轻轻蹭过Eduardo的侧颈，吐出的每一口气息都极度甜美。  
Eduardo猛地一翻身，把他压在自己身下，然后昂起头居高临下地审视着Mark。  
“你在勾引我，Mark。”Eduardo说，他紧紧盯着Mark，像野兽在看自己的猎物，胸膛因为极度的克制而微微起伏。  
而猎物则无所谓地耸了耸肩：“Oops，被发现了。”  
Eduardo的手摸下去，划过细嫩的腿根时Mark微微颤抖了一下，不过还是配合地打开了腿：“你在干什么呢，Mark？这算什么，身体补偿吗？”  
“不是，”Mark的眼睛半闭着，眉头隐忍地皱起，“我在增加你同意和我在一起的概率而已。你是个有责任感的Alpha，Wardo。”  
“在一起？”Eduardo有些愣住了，怀疑地看着Mark。  
“我不介意为了生理满足而和人睡觉。”Mark说，他咬上Eduardo的侧颈，留下一个霸道的反向标记，“但是只有爱情才会让我坐六个小时飞机跑去专门和某个人睡觉，Wardo。”  
他有点不耐烦似的抬起头：“你到底要不要c我？”  
……Eduardo用行动回复了他。  
  
Eduardo稍微收拾了一下凌乱的床铺，又用湿毛巾帮Mark清理了一下身体，打开窗户散去一屋子浓烈的味道。Mark早就已经累的睡了过去，他实在是被折腾得不行了。Eduardo很不得在他的每寸皮肤上都烙下自己的印记，把他完完全全地据为己有。到最后似乎都把隔壁吵醒了，狠狠砸了几下墙作为警告。  
等到收拾完已经拂晓了，还要去实习的Eduardo也不用睡觉了。他凝视着Mark，卷毛乖巧地缩在他的被子里睡得正香。风吹动着窗帘，几丝落尽来的阳光照在Mark身上，他哼了一声，转过身去继续睡。  
这是Eduardo在重生以来第一次感到真实的幸福。他把窗帘拉好，把为Mark准备好的水和早餐放在桌子上，然后换好西装准备出门。  
“我中午回来看你。”他小声嘱咐了一句。  
“嗯。”Mark迷迷糊糊地说，“爱你。”  
  
Eduardo摸了摸他的头，出门走上纽约繁华的街头。在等地铁时，他刷新了一下Facebook，惊讶地发现Mark不知从何时把感情状态改成了“恋爱中”。  
  
他的嘴角不禁露出微笑。至少看上去是个像样的开头。  
  
  
End.  
  
  
段子：  
  
Mark的手机  
  
Dustin：Mark你抑制剂落在桌子上了，你发情期快到了吧到纽约记得买。  
Mark：你的推理演绎能力真差劲，放在那么明显的地方怎么会忘，那是我拿出去的。  
Dustin：什么？？？！！！为什么？？  
Dustin：WTF你FB感情状态是什么回事你和谁恋爱了？？Eduardo 吗？啊啊啊啊啊啊  
Mark：发情期时人会因为激素水平不稳定更容易感情用事，可以加速我和Wardo的进展。我只有几天时间，不能耽误他回去签合同。  
Dustin：那那个Christian呢？  
Mark：没他说话的份，Wardo从头到尾都是我的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
